Flama Roja y Azul
by RitLed
Summary: La versión de este año de Smash Brothers trae consigo nuevos peleadores, dando pie a una de las batallas más espectaculares que jamás se vieron. Sin embargo, las secuelas que ha dejado Tabuu en algunos de nuestros protagonistas mantienen en alerta sus sentidos con la celebración de este torneo, pues no ha pasado mucho desde que Brawl terminó. [1er fanfic, versión WiiU/3DS]
1. Prólogo 1

Prólogo 1: Los hermanos Hand

Mucho se habla del torneo Smash Brothers. No solamente en la dimensión donde se celebra, sino en los muchos reinos, ciudades y regiones donde los peleadores residen, e incluso más allá.

Pero sobretodo, los citadinos de Smash City, que siempre están a la expectativa de un próximo torneo, el cuál es celebrado cada… bueno, realmente no hay un periodo determinado, pero casi siempre suele ser cuando… a los hermanos Master y Crazy Hand, se les ocurre.

Ambos son unos hermanos muy peculiares, rodeados de misterios y rumores, como por ejemplo, que tienen la capacidad de ir hacia aquí y hacia allá por las dimensiones que el lector seguramente conoce, enfrentando incluso a algunos de los peleadores del singular torneo, y no sólo las dimensiones, sino del flujo temporal de cada una de ellas.

Pasado, y futuro.

Por así decirlo, imaginemos que en una dimensión pasaron algunos meses desde el último evento Smash Brothers, pero donde residen los hermanos Hand, pudieron haber pasado años de ello.

Sí, es por eso que el torneo tiene una gran variedad de personajes, aunque estos vengan de una misma dimensión.

Pero, ¿cómo llegan ellos a Smash City?

¿Toman avión?

¿Metro?

¿Auto?

¿Portales?

Nadie lo sabe, pero según dicen, las cartas que los luchadores reciben contienen algunas indicaciones especiales sobre cómo llegar ahí, y claro, ¡quién rechazaría una invitación así!

Los torneos siempre son amistosos, para entretener y dar un buen show a los citadinos, pero aún más importante, crear lazos de amistad entre cada dimensión, ¿y por qué no? Todos los luchadores se llevan buenos recuerdos, inclusive aquellos antagonistas que sólo buscan maldad.

Aunque una cosa es clara, y es que a la hora de luchar, todos dan el máximo para alzarse con la victoria.

Y de todos modos, siempre habrá ocasión en la que se presenten problemas en plena celebración del torneo. Como por ejemplo, algún villano que quiera apoderarse de la dimensión Smash y controle al organizador principal del torneo, o algo peor.

Pero si bien es cierto, al final cabe mencionar que, la festividad de entretenimiento de luchas denominada Smash Brothers, es la máxima celebración, que todos disfrutan de una forma u otra, y los que no participan, están deseosos de ser invitados en la próxima versión de la misma.

Los hermanos Hand siempre sorprenden a sus invitados.

¿Cómo sorprenderán esta ocasión a sus peleadores? ¿Qué nuevas figuras habrá?


	2. Prólogo 2

Bueno, pues, hola gente bonita. Como leyeron en el capítulo anterior, que fue el prólogo de esta historia, era la breve teoría que tenía pensada para unir a los personajes de Smash dentro de esta historia que se me ha ocurrido y espero les guste. Mi idea es, además, hacer una serie de prólogos para introducir a cada personaje que aparecerá en el próximo juego de Smash Bros. para el Wii U y la 3DS que como saben... ¡ya están a la vuelta de la esquina!

Bueno, sin más, los dejo con este segundo prólogo.

/o/o/o/o/ = cambio de escena.

Los personajes de Nintendo en este capítulo no me pertenecen, qué mal. (?)

* * *

**Prólogo 2: Dos plomeros, un koopa y una princesa/Espada y realeza/Corbata y gorra de plátano**

Un día calmado. O bueno, eso parecía ser.

Por un lado, se encontraba nuestro ya conocido plomero y héroe del Reino Champiñón, Mario, con su atípico gorro en mano. ¿Qué expresión podíamos notar en él? La respuesta era sencilla, pues a millas de distancia podía notársele el cansancio y la desesperación de repetir una y otra vez la situación en la que estaban, la cual no era otra que el Rey koopa, Bowser, irrumpiendo en el castillo de la Princesa Peach para raptarla y, como siempre, llevarla a su castillo.

La mente de Mario ya se imaginaba dos posibilidades: vencer a Bowser ahí y dejar el asunto hasta… otra ocasión, o ser detenido por alguien para que Bowser tuviese tiempo suficiente como para escapar, y entonces el plomero tendría que superar diversos obstáculos, enemigos y lugares para llegar donde él, salvar a la Princesa, recibir un beso de ella y volver al castillo, para, de nuevo, repetir todo una vez más al cabo de un tiempo.

Consideró que la última opción no sonaba tan mal, específicamente por el hecho de recibir un beso, aunque Mario siempre se quedase con ganas de un poco más que eso. Pero por eso mismo, y que ambas opciones tuviesen un resultado similar, lo había comenzado a desesperar demasiado últimamente.

̶ ¿Podrías liberarla ya? O… ¿quieres repetir todo el asunto otra vez? – preguntó Mario con cierto hastío que se notaba más como un canturreo con su singular voz aguda.

̶ ¡Esta vez no Mario! – respondió el Rey, quien estaba en la proa de su nave – El día de hoy, yo tendré la victoria, ¡este es mi día!

Pero esa contestación no sorprendió ni inmutó al bigotón, pues ya había escuchado eso salir de la boca del koopa "algunas cuantas muchas veces". Pocas ocasiones habían sido en las que Bowser no secuestraba a la princesa y se iba por alguien más, e incluso hubo tiempos en los que Mario y Bowser se apoyaban entre sí ante una amenaza mayor.

Esta vez, Peach, Luigi y el de overoles con camiseta roja habían ido a un pequeño lago cerca del castillo para tener un picnic, pero no pudieron ni tocar comida gracias a que el rey koopa y un poco de su ejército de Goombas llegaron en una de sus fortalezas aéreas, con el ya conocido propósito de llevarse a Peach.

Y por si se preguntaban dónde estaba Luigi… bueno, pues, escondido tras un árbol junto a un riachuelo.

̶ Mamma mía… - exclamó el de verde, jalando su gorro hacia abajo en seña de miedo, pues demasiados Goombas le rodeaban, trataba de esconderse tirando de su gorra, ante lo cual hacía una mueca particularmente cómica.

̶ ¡Mario! ¡Luigi! – gritaba la princesa Peach, quien estaba siendo enjaulada por un pequeño montón de Koopa Troopas que la habían atado con una soga un pelín apretada la cargaban y llevaban hacia una jaula que colgaba a modo del ancla de la fortaleza aérea.

̶ Bueno, está bien… - Mario carraspeó un poco la garganta, luego se puso de perfil y señaló a Bowser mientras ponía una mirada llena de decisión, pero más como si fuera una rutina - … ¡Suéltala!

̶ ¡Si la quieres tendrás que venir por ella! – y entonces, el rey koopa soltó una carcajada con su gruesa voz, la cual Mario ya se esperaba.

Sin perder un instante y con un pequeño nudo de enojo en la garganta, el fontanero de rojo dio un enorme salto con el puño por encima de la cabeza hacia… los Goombas que rodeaban a Luigi, aplastando al primero de la fila, y consecutivamente a todos los demás.

Una vez que los Goombas apachurrados contra el suelo no pudieron moverse más, Mario dirigió una mirada a su hermano, quien en respuesta soltó un lloriqueo muy breve tirándose en sus rodillas. Sin embargo, al poco de haber hecho eso, se puso de pie y soltó un sonido con la garganta con el que indicó que estaba listo.

̶ ¡Adelante hermano! – gritó Luigi, al mismo tiempo que tallaba un dedo contra la parte inferior de su nariz, cosa que ya era costumbre para él.

Algo que ya había comenzado a cambiar, era que Luigi en lugar de quedarse atrás, ahora solía ayudar a Mario, aunque momentos antes le ganase el pánico, se disponía de buena manera en ser el apoyo de su hermano, y no sólo contra Bowser, sino contra cualquier villano que osara dominar un mundo u otro, como cierto personaje malvado que trató de conquistar el mundo de los sueños, y vaya, que incluso en los torneos de Kart se echaban una mano de vez en cuando.

̶ ¡El giro, Luigi! – indicó Mario.

Acto seguido, Luigi se colocó frente a él, Mario estiró ambos brazos en dirección a su hermano y luego el de verde se lanzó a su hermano, pero más allá de un abrazo fraternal, el hermano mayor sostuvo a Luigi de sus muñecas, giró en su propio lugar comenzando a alcanzar cierta velocidad de giro, y cuando creyó que era suficiente, soltó a Luigi, y éste salió disparado hacia los Koopa Troopas con los pies por delante, levantando una gran nube de polvo en cuanto los impactó.

Esta técnica conocida como el "Golpe con Salto", fue aprendida por Mario para desempeñarla con Luigi en un reino vecino del Reino Champiñón, pero ya hacía mucho de eso, y sin embargo, les encantó a los hermanos el volver a usarla.

Bowser, atónito, se le escapó una pequeña gota de sudor frío. Ahora su sonrisa triunfal había sido reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa, a la expectativa de lo que ocurría debajo de la nave. Pero lo que se encontró cuando la nube se disipó, fue con que Luigi tenía en brazos a Peach sana y salva, y todos los Koopa Troopas ahora eran un montón de caparazones desperdigados por ahí.

Luigi miró a su hermano y levantó el pulgar en seña de éxito, y Mario al recibir dicha expresión de victoria, volteó la vista hacia arriba.

Y entonces, cuando alzó la mirada, más allá de las velas de la Fortaleza Aérea, vio una pequeña carta dentro de un sobre cayendo del cielo.

/o/o/o/o/

Por otro lado, en algún otro lugar demasiado lejos del Reino Champiñón, un joven hyliano se encontraba en lo que al parecer era, un taller de maquinaria en el lado oeste del castillo de un Reino llamado Hyrule.

El rubio respondía al nombre "Link", y hasta hace dos años, había ganado el título de "Héroe del Crepúsculo" tras derrotar al tirano Zant y a Ganondorf, quien movía los hilos del caos que él mismo provocó para lograr sus propios fines.

Después de aquello, la Princesa Zelda le ofreció ser el comandante de sus soldados, y por lo tanto, de su ejército imperial, y aunque a la misma princesa le costó un poco de trabajo ya que el ojiazul se conformaba con sólo las gracias y nada más, tras analizarlo, aceptó, puesto que el joven héroe sabría que regresar a su tranquila vida a Ordon ya no sería suficiente desde aquel entonces.

De este modo comenzó su vida en el castillo después de haber regresado la Espada Maestra a su pedestal, pero el destino, y el pequeño capricho sutil de la princesa tenía para el joven otros planes, pues además recibió el cargo de "Guardia Real", por lo que debía proteger a Zelda en todo momento, y aunque en un principio le costó acostumbrarse, pronto ambos se volvieron íntimos amigos gracias al tiempo de calidad que compartían ambos todos los días.

Claro, eso se volvería algo más para la Princesa, pues con el tiempo ella comenzó a desarrollar algo más que una amistad en él, pero por supuesto, ella no le comentó nada, y Link era demasiado lento como para notarlo.

Ese día era de los pocos en los que Link se tomaba un pequeño espacio de sus labores como protector para poder trabajar en algo en lo que llevaba meses, algo que le había parecido sumamente interesante, por lo que ponía demasiada concentración en lo que hacía, sentado al fondo del lugar y con bastantes piezas tiradas y desordenadas por doquier, pero que seguramente recogería en cuanto terminase, al menos por ese día, pues se veía muy lejos de concluirlo.

̶ Me pregunto… - decía para sí mismo, tratando de ensamblar lo que al parecer era un cartucho metálico dentro de una caja en forma de triángulo, hecha del mismo material - … ¿cómo hará ella para pasar la energía hasta aquí? – y entonces se rascó la cabeza; tenía la costumbre de quitarse el gorro, la cota de malla y la toga verde estando en momentos en los que "descansaba", ya que así se sentía más libre para hacer pequeños movimientos.

Poco después, y con cara de haber tenido alguna especie de iluminación divina, se levantó del pequeño banquito en el que estaba sentado corriendo al instante en dirección a uno de los extremos de la mesa, donde había unas mechas de cañón, totalmente nuevas.

̶ Quizá si… hago alguna clase de conexión entre la energía y hago algún interruptor que la acciones, entonces…

Pero el joven estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la princesa de cabellos castaños llegó, y sin hacer o decir nada, se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirándole.

Ese era uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos favoritos de la ahora Reina: mirar a Link cuando estaba concentrado, pues se veía, además de apuesto, muy decidido, y era una de las facetas que más le gustaban de él; así que ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en labios, y siguiendo todos sus movimientos con la mirada.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente de espiar en silencio al joven, se acercó a él con el mínimo de ruido posible y, delicadamente, colocó sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, quien tardó en darse cuenta de ello, y cuando entró en la realidad, éste dio un pequeño sobresalto.

̶ ¡Princesa! – soltó Link casi como un aullido – Discúlpeme, ¡ahora regreso a mis labores! Tuve un rato libre y…

̶ Shh, no pasa nada Link, sólo he venido a ver qué hacías – calló Zelda al rubio, dando un paso hacia atrás al momento - ¿y esa formalidad? Lleva al menos año y medio desde que te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿o no? "Héroe del Crepúsculo" – mencionó Zelda, arrastrando al final esas últimas palabras.

̶ Ah, sí, lo siento Zelda – dijo él, sonriendo, y rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

̶ ¿En qué trabajas? Siempre estás tan alerta, que creo que es la primera vez que veo en persona que te asustas – traviesamente, Zelda rio un poco, aunque agraciadamente, colocando una mano debajo de su mentón.

̶ Ah, eh, no es nada, es… uh… - se apresuró a responder Link -… es que, desde el torneo de Smash Bros, me intrigó mucho ese… "cañón" de la señorita Samus – explicaba, haciendo ademanes con las manos y una que otra expresión un tanto extraña, pero Zelda ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

̶ ¿Cañón? – respondió la princesa, habiendo dejado de sonreír por un momento al oír el nombre de la cazarrecompensas.

Y es que era así. Link y Zelda fueron invitados al torneo Smash Bros de la versión Brawl hace 7 meses, y según Master Hand, aunque ellos no habían sido los primeros de "ese universo" en ser invitados, conocieron a muchas caras nuevas, que a su vez, se volvieron amistades cercanas, en especial Samus y Link, quienes forjaron una rivalidad, al héroe le fascinaban las historias de la rubia, su armamento, y viceversa. Aunque la verdad, a veces parecía algo más.

̶ Sí, ¿has visto cómo usó ese cañón que tenía en la mano y disparaba unas cosas de luz? Entonces pensé hace algo así como un mes que podría hacer algo similar con mis flechas – decía el rubio, bastante emocionado al revivir el recuerdo de una de las tantas batallas que vio en vivo y en directo de la ya mencionada Samus Aran, a quien solía apodar "Sammy".

̶ Pues… sí, pero para eso son las flechas de luz, o las que sueles hacer uniendo una bomba a ellas… - contestó Zelda con un dejo de no querer seguir la conversación, que por cierto, Link notó.

̶ Bueno si… tienes razón, lo siento – y sutilmente, el héroe comenzó a ordenar todo el revoltijo.

Zelda se limitó a mirar y hacerse a un lado para no estorbarle, decidiendo olvidar el tema anterior una vez más.

¿Por qué una vez más? Sucedía que, antes de que fuesen invitados al Torneo Brawl, y su primera vez en Smash Bros, Link parecía tener únicamente ojos para ella, y una vez que volvieron a Hyrule, de pronto el rubio comenzó a tener constantemente esa mirada de estar perdido en las nubes, y ella sabía muy bien que eso se debía al hecho de que él recordase el vasto mundo que ambos conocieron allí, en Smash City… y en especial, le alarmaba el hecho de que Link mencionara a la cazarrecompensas a menudo, por lo que cada vez que ese tema salía a flote, Zelda inconscientemente ponía una expresión un tanto… desanimada, y ya se mencionó antes: eso para el joven hyliano no pasaba desapercibido.

Por supuesto Zelda también había conocido y hecho lazos de amistad con participantes tanto femeninos –como cierta rubia de vestido rosa ̶ como del género opuesto –por ejemplo, cierto Rey que viste de azul y porta una diadema ̶ , pero después de todo, y por una extraña razón que no había conseguido descifrar, Link era el centro de atención para sus ojos.

Una vez que el ojiazul hubo acabado, miró a la princesa, y entre disculpándose con los ojos y sonriendo con culpa, colocó una mano en el hombro de la castaña como ella hizo antes con él, y después de un cruce de miradas llenas de palabras, se sonrieron el uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando el incómodo silencio se rompió.

Sin embargo, la despreocupación de la Princesa no duró demasiado.

̶ ¡Su Majestad! – llamó uno de los guardias desde fuera del almacén - ¡El Cartero está en la puerta principal, con cartas para usted y el Comandante Link!

Ambos se miraron y se preguntaron al mismo tiempo "¿Cartas?", y sin perder ni un segundo, se dirigieron hacia allí.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sostuvieron el sobre en manos, y se dieron cuenta de que, el pequeño broche rojo que la sellaba, era el mismo de aquella invitación de entonces.

Los ojos de Link brillaron con intensidad, pero los de Zelda… Bueno, aun así ella sonrió.

/o/o/o/o/

Simultáneamente, en cierta jungla, dos primates se paseaban con un paso muy tranquilo por un sendero bajo la luz del sol que reflejaba un sinfín de sombras en el suelo gracias a los árboles de alrededor.

Uno, de corbata roja, con las iniciales "DK" en ella, llevaba en la espalda un sinnúmero de bananas recién cortadas, todas apiladas sobre él en un montón hasta donde el gorila se permitía cargar con su descomunal fuerza, y el otro, de gorra roja con un logotipo muy conocido en ella y usando además una camiseta sin mangas con dos estrellas, cargaba otro montón, pero por supuesto, mucho más pequeño y menos significativo que el del grandullón.

Y por la escarcha cubriendo parte de su pelaje, parecía que habían terminado de llegar de una singular aventura gélida.

Ambos, en cualquier idioma a base de "uh-uh" que ellos usaran para comunicarse, parecían platicar animosamente, y casi ignorando los gritos que a la lejanía podían escucharse de un viejo primate de barbas blancas, que se veía muy a lo lejos en el balcón de una casa sobre una palmera.

Hasta que, otro chimpancé que usa una particular boina rosa y que además tiene una coleta rubia, llegó de la misma dirección y con maroma y teatro, además de brincos, logró obtener la atención de los amigos, quienes dejaron el cargamento a medio paso.

Obviamente era algo muy importante.

Después de todo… ¿Qué primate deja su valiosa carga de bananas olvidada por ahí?

* * *

Y bueno, he aquí el segundo prólogo. ¿Adivinen sobre quiénes será el próximo? Jojojo :3  
¿Qué tal? ¡Dejen reviews! Por favor :'3 al menos así sé si gusta o no este fanfic loco.

Hasta la próxima~


	3. Prólogo 3

**¡He vuelto, Gente bonita!**

Bueno, tardé más, pero ahora si que me llevé un millón de cuartillas (?) No hago esperar, lean y sacien su curiosidad. (?)

Esta ocasión hice más clichés y xD tuve que jugar de nuevo algunas franquicias para entender al personaje.

Ustedes me dicen que tal.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Prólogo 3: El pingüino y el banquete rosa/Lectura de aura y un ratón eléctrico/Las plumas de la justicia/Un Rey Heroico**

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – esa voz tan aguda, mandataria y con aires de superioridad pertenecía al Rey Dedede, el único monarca de la pacífica Dream Land.

O quizá en ese momento no contaba exactamente como "pacífica", por el tremendo alboroto que empezaba tan temprano.

¿A qué se debía?

Muchos pensarían que su majestad corría detrás de singular "bola con patas" de color rosa a través de los corredores de su castillo para recuperar algo -y que en parte así era- pero todo sucedía con la razón totalmente contraria: Kirby se había infiltrado en el castillo con la intención de recuperar toneladas de comida que el primero había robado.

Muchos se preguntarán el por qué Dedede solía hacer cosas impropias de un rey, pero la respuesta era simple; nada más que llamar la atención por un rato de diversión, aunque claro, a veces lo de la comida venía a ser un simple capricho.

Pocas veces -como ahora- él hacía el trabajo sucio, ya que a menudo mandaba a los cientos y cientos de Waddle Dees bajo su mando para ello.

Y eso incluía trabajo doméstico.

Sin embargo, aunque a menudo realizaba fechorías inocentes, muy en el fondo también era alguien bueno de corazón, y por lo tanto de vez en cuando hacía algunas cuantas buenas acciones, y aunque de todos modos siempre tenía algún pique con Kirby, a veces hasta trabajaban juntos, como aquella ocasión en el Torneo Brawl, que se había celebrado hace poco más de un año, y en el que de no ser por el pingüino monarca y la anticipación del problema al fabricar ciertas medallas anti-figurín, otra historia sería ahora.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Espere! - gritaba el Marinero Dee, quien seguía por detrás y muy de cerca al rey y a Kirby, sosteniendo su singular gorrito de marinero -de ahí su nombre- para que no se cayera.

- ¡No voy a esperar a nada hasta que es bola de chicle rosa me devuelva MI comida! – respondió el Rey Dedede, preparando su gran martillo en mano.

- ¿Po? – fue lo único que respondió Kirby, justo antes de doblar a la derecha en un pasillo.

El pequeño ser esférico llevaba una enorme manta llena de comida (frutas, pasteles, carnes, etc.) a cuestas de su espalda, pero por algún motivo parecía no tener peso alguno, a pesar del hecho de que fuese casi tonelada y media.

Era casi irreal, pero también, al Rey parecía no importarle hacer un caos cada paso que daba, y cualquier cosa que hacía un estorbo en su camino, la destrozaba con un martillazo.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Deténgase por favor! ¡Todo está acabando como polvo! – suplicaba el Marinero, evitando tropezar con los escombros.

- ¡No! ¡Hoy es el día en el que le enseñe a ese metiche que no debe robar lo que robé!

- Eso sería rescatar lo que… ¡Majestad! ¡Se lo suplico! – justo antes de acabar su primer frase, el Marinero Dee la dejo al aire, con tal de evitar que parte de la ira del monarca cayera ahora también sobre él, como había sucedido algunas ocasiones.

- ¡Ya guarda silencio! – y entonces, el Rey Dedede sujetó su martillo de manera vertical sin perder velocidad en su carrera -podía ser verdaderamente rápido en ocasiones- y la cabeza del arma pareció tener alguna especie de transformación automatizada, en la cual reveló tener una maquinaria de la que salió disparado, en un segundo, un misil en trayectoria al cargamento.

- ¡Po! – gritó Kirby con cierta desesperación en cuanto escuchó el misil dirigirse a su posición, acelerando un poco más la carrera, todo lo que sus pequeños y ovalados pies le permitían.

Pero no fue suficiente, pues el misil rápidamente le dio alcance.

Sucedió casi como en cámara lenta: el misil impactó, explotó, rompió inicialmente la manta con un efecto como de "chamuscar", y posteriormente todo alimento en contacto con la explosión sufría quemaduras de cuarto grado y otros hasta salían volando en pedazos, por ejemplo los postres. Uno casi podía escuchar a la pobre comida gritar en el proceso.

O bueno, eso pareció notar Kirby, observando la escena también con ese detalle, conservando una mirada de incredulidad bastante tierna que solamente él podía hacer. Al menos hasta que él también salió volando contra una de las paredes, impactando en ella con un sonido muy bofo, similar al que haría una bolita de hule.

Y él no fue el único afectado, ya que el Rey Dedede salió empujado hacia atrás, llevándose al de gorrito de marinero de paso.

Una vez que el segundo de la explosión terminó, y la nube de humo que quedó se hubiera despejado dejando en el aire un olor a pólvora recién quemada, podían observarse por las paredes, el suelo y hasta el techo los restos de comida dejados por el reciente suceso.

Kirby rápidamente cayó al suelo, se sacudió un poco igual que si nada hubiese ocurrido -aunque de todos modos, tenía una que otra mota de polvo- y miró todo el pasillo, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez.

Pasados unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos, y muy alarmado pareció tomarse las mejillas con esas manos tan diminutas y…

- ¡POOOOOOOOOO! – gritó dramáticamente, casi horrorizado de la imagen en sus ojos. Tanta comida ahora echada a perder…

- E-esto… costará horrores limpiarlo… - mencionó el Marinero Dee una vez logró zafarse de abajo del pingüino.

- ¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas? – contestó el rey, con una mano en la cabeza y realmente sin ver el desastre que había ocasionado.

Pero justo cuando abría los ojos, logró ver un sobre que caía del techo de la forma que cualquier hoja haría, como zigzagueando en el aire. Una vez la tuvo cerca de su rostro, la tomó con la mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco manchada con betún de pastel, por lo tanto dedujo que el sobre había estado dentro del cargamento, lo cual se le hizo un poco extraño, pues él no recordaba haber visto alguna carta a la hora de robar la gran parte de los víveres de Dream Land.

- ¿Y esto? – pronto, se sentó y limpió con la mano lo que pudo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver conocido símbolo del sello con el cual se estampó el lacre.

Una segunda carta fue a dar a los pies de Kirby, aunque ésta, curiosamente, estaba limpia.

/o/o/o/o/

"_Ánimo con todo, Pikachu, ¡tú puedes!",_ eran las palabras en la mente del pokémon eléctrico, quien corría en cuatro patas a toda velocidad con un esbozo de sonrisa triunfal y decidida, que combinada con su mirada, reflejaban una intensa emoción.

Llevaba al menos cuarenta minutos desde que las escuchó, momento exacto en el que se despidió de su entrenador pokémon y por lo cual, se notaba la enorme confianza que ambos tenían mutuamente.

El pequeño ratón había corrido hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraban, con dos sobres blancos de sello rojo en la boca sostenidos firmemente. El entrenador de Pikachu fue quien los halló un día atrás, pero él ya sabía que ninguno de los dos era para él, pues con esta sería la cuarta ocasión en la que el pokémon era invitado a un torneo de nombre "Smash Bros.", que si bien, sólo era conocido por el grupo de amigos del chico y por supuesto, Pikachu.

La primera vez que Pikachu fue invitado a dicha celebración, el pequeño pensó que estaría solo, y sinceramente esa ocasión también sintió algo de intimidación ante los demás competidores, quienes incrementaban en número con cada edición del torneo.

Pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa en cuanto vio una _pokéball_ en el campo de batalla, justo en una de sus fases de lucha del pequeño ratón eléctrico, y de la cual, salió una conocida tortuga gigante con dos cañones en su concha.

A partir de ese entonces, supo que no estaba solo en la competición, aunque la verdad muchas veces soñaba con que su entrenador, aquella persona especial que le protegió de una parvada de Spearows, fuese quien le acompañara.

En la lucha, tenía que valerse por sí mismo, y hasta ahora, la única complicación que había tenido fue en el torneo pasado, en Brawl, al haber sido encerrado en una cápsula que le sustraía a la fuerza su electricidad, y de la cual no podría haberse salvado sino gracias a una chica de pelo rubio y traje azul, con quien más tarde se encariñaría.

- ¿Pi? – fue el sonido que salió de la boca de Pikachu, quien sostuvo los sobres en sus manitas y se detuvo en sus patas traseras, mientras erguido, rebuscaba con la mirada el camino que debía seguir.

Ahora se hallaba en un bosque, más explícitamente se había detenido sobre una rama, y casi como perdido, trató de recordar hacia dónde debía dirigirse.

"_Esta otra carta es para él, ¿verdad? Bueno amigo, podemos acercarte al lugar donde reside, pero sabes bien que no podemos acercarnos demasiado, ya sabes por qué, ¿o no?_", fueron las palabras del entrenador del pokémon eléctrico, por tal motivo que Pikachu tuviera la facilidad de buscar al otro invitado, para quien se dirigía la segunda carta.

- Pika… - una mirada de confusión acompañó ese suspiro, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una de atención a lo que le rodeaba.

Sus orejas se movían en múltiples direcciones con las cuales captaba cierta vibración que por algún motivo parecían llegar solamente a Pikachu, pues los pokémon de la zona no parecían notar algo en particular, y por lo tanto seguían con su rutina.

- _Por aquí._

La voz, serena y calmada hizo eco en la mente del de mejillas rojas captando su atención en una dirección especial. Por un momento sonrió, luego volvió a llevarse los sobres a la boca, bajó al césped y nuevamente salió corriendo en sus extremidades, pero esta ocasión hacia cierta montaña que se erigía en el fondo del camino que había tomado.

Pasado cierto tiempo, logró divisar una caverna de la que emanaba una tranquilidad que el roedor amarillo logró captar, y ahora ya a un paso más calmado, caminó hasta la entrada.

Subió a una pequeña roca ubicada en la esquina exterior del lugar y se sentó. Realmente ya estaba algo fatigado, pero ahora aquél a quien buscaba se dirigía a Pikachu saliendo desde el interior de la cueva, y ya se escuchaban sus pisadas.

Lucario, el pokémon aura, caminó tranquilamente hacia el ratón, y luego le dirigió una mirada con una expresión muy neutral, bastante típica de él.

- _¿Me buscabas? –_ cuestionó el lobo bípedo, pero curiosamente de su boca no salió palabra alguna. Se comunicaba con Pikachu del mismo modo que hace poco cuando él mismo le indicó el camino que debía seguir, es decir, telequinesia - _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

El pokémon eléctrico respondió a base de "Pika", mientras sostenía una de las cartas con la patita derecha y la extendía hacia Lucario.

- _No, me parece que es un error, yo ya he recibido la mía –_ respondió con plena serenidad - _¿Ves?_

Sin perder un instante, y ante un confuso Pikachu, Lucario mostró un sobre blanco del mismo tipo que los dos que Pikachu tenía en su posesión.

- _Sí, ya sé que te preguntas a quién pertenece esa otra carta; lamento mucho haberte traído hasta aquí, no sabía que vendrías para eso. ¿Por qué no pruebas a leer el otro sobre? - _sugirió -_ Quizá vaya en contra de la ética humana y pokémon, pero eso podría evitar un malentendido a partir de ahora._

Pikachu asintió, y abrió el segundo sobre.

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa, así como Lucario, cuando ambos descubrieron que la segunda carta dentro de ese segundo sobre, llevaba el nombre "Charizard" en ella.

/o/o/o/o/

En un mundo conocido como "Tierra de los Ángeles", cierto joven alado muy habilidoso en combate estaba actualmente en una misión de suma importancia, catalogada como la más peligrosa e importante que jamás tuvo que enfrentar.

Ni qué Medusa ni qué Hades; eso ya era historia -oficialmente cinco meses atrás-.

Esta misión valía más que la importancia de salvar el mundo de los humanos; no, quizá hasta el de los dioses mismos. Y eso de suma importancia era: conseguir las sales de baño doradas.

Bueno, a primera vista, eso podría significar algo muy tonto para muchos, pero para un ángel, seres divinos y deidades, eran de las pocas cosas que consideraban más importantes: los baños termales.

Vale, está bien, no a tal grado, pero ¿quién se resistiría a tener un baño termal con unas sales doradas?

Pocas veces los mismísimos dioses tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar unas. Y por tal razón, cuando la diosa de la luz, Palutena, dio con la ubicación del lugar donde podría conseguir una cantidad suficiente de dicho material, mandó a Pit a por ellas.

- ¡Termas doradas! ¡Ter-mas do-ra-das! - canturreaba el ángel, mientras volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo azul, que apenas y tenía unas cuantas nubes moteadas.

Era una mañana muy clara, y los rayos del Sol apenas iluminaban la tierra, ese vasto mundo lleno de esperanza, uno que Pit por poco logró salvar, y que actualmente todo se ponía en orden: clima, humanos, fauna y flora.

Viridi ayudaba a restaurar más rápidamente los dos últimos conceptos, y tras la reciente guerra además del triunfo por parte de Pit y la diosa de la luz contra Hades, habían pactado una tregua en la que acordaron que la diosa de la naturaleza no volvería a intentar exterminar la raza humana, pero a cambio, Palutena y sus fuerzas deberían de disminuir el índice de guerras entre ellos.

- Me pregunto qué se sentirá bañarse en unas termas doradas… - susurraba Pit para sí mismo con una expresión de frustración, pero con una alegría y emoción inmensa en sus ojos que brillaban como dos zafiros relucientes, y llevándose un dedo a su mentón mientras trataba de imaginar lo que decía en pleno vuelo, prontamente parecía que su rostro se derretía - … Agua calientita, descansar mis alas, mis pies, mis brazos y mi pelo mojado… ¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo esperar más!

Obviamente el joven ángel estaba más que eufórico.

Durante su aventura más reciente y por la cual pasó un sinfín de dificultades, agradeció demasiado el hecho de que hubiese baños termales en casi cada una de las misiones que la diosa le encomendaba realizar, y algunas veces en las que recordaba, incluso creía que de no haber existido esas termas en el preciso lugar y momento, bueno, todo sería muy diferente de la paz que se respiraba ahora.

Pit abrió los brazos a sus costados, y sus alas que eran casi tan largas como ellos y que además brillaban en color azul gracias al don de vuelo aletearon una vez más, antes de desprender un halo de luz en tonos violetas, con lo que voló ahora en picada hacia el suelo, a una velocidad tan rápida que casi podía sentir sus mejillas estirarse hacia atrás, pero esto para el ángel era bastante divertido.

Pero en cuanto cruzó la capa de nubes, se horrorizó por así decirlo al ver la locación de su destino.

Un enorme desierto.

- Oye, vamos… tiene que ser broma… - el ánimo del castaño decreció rápidamente, y casi quiso detenerse de no ser que quien guiaba el viaje de Pit no era otra que la diosa de cabellos verdes - … Señorita Palutena, ¿es en serio? ¿Aquí?

- _Así es Pit, aquí es donde se hallan esas sales tan especiales –_ respondió una voz femenina que parecía hacer eco literalmente en el mundo, pero la verdad es que sólo el ser alado podía escucharla.

La diosa de la luz, Palutena, era aparentemente una chica muy joven, y sin embargo, la verdad era otra pues había quienes decían que llevaba mucho más siendo una deidad. Pero la edad que tuviese, siempre parecía tener 22 años de edad -aunque no le agradaba hablar de ese tema-, con una esbelta figura bien proporcionada, rasgos finos y una belleza divina -valga la redundancia-, además de una mirada muy amable.

Lo mismo ocurría con Pit, quien parecía ser un ángel de poco más de 15 de edad, y aunque su apariencia parecía haber cambiado, pues solamente se había estirado un poco, era bien conocido que el ángel era un maestro en la hora de la batalla, tanto a largo como corto alcance, dependiendo de las armas que usase, pero por ello tampoco había mucho problema, ya que con el tiempo había logrado el manejo profesional de arcos, masas y hasta cañones; aun cuando pareciera ser el "interno" de la diosa de luz y ser quien se encargaba de todos los asuntos, enemigos y problemas, ella siempre le vigilaba observándolo con un espejo similar a una pantalla y de esta manera lo protegía, ayudándole en lo que más podía.

Podría decirse que incluso ambos tenían lazos de amistad inquebrantables, más allá del simple trato diosa-ángel, ya que muchas veces solían bromear entre ellos, y en ocasiones hasta con terceros.

- ¿Realmente voy a caminar bajo este sol tan ardiente? ¿Y si se queman mis alas? – preguntó con cierto tono en su voz a manera de pretender excusarse, pues la expresión en su cara parecía no hablar muy en serio.

- _¿Ohhh…? ¿Escucho a cierto renacuajo volador tratar de negarse de sus deberes? –_ escuchó Pit a una segunda voz femenina tratar de hacerle enojar. En cuanto oyó eso, batió sus alas y cambió su mirada por una decidida.

- ¡N-no! ¿Cómo crees Viridi? ¡Yo vivo para servir a la diosa Palute-!

- _¡Viridi! - _ exclamó Palutena, claramente habiendo interrumpido a Pit pero haciendo como si no hubiese sucedido, el segundo decidió cerrar la boca no sin antes soltar un gruñido de fastidio - _¿A qué se debe esta inusual charla contigo? No quisiera imaginar que…_

_- ¡Así es! Así que me gustaría que tú y tu cachorro volador se retiraran, ¡yo de verdad necesito esas sales doradas! –_ gritó con autoridad.

Viridi, la diosa de la naturaleza era en apariencia no más que una niña de cabellos rubios platinados demasiado largos, recogidos en una coleta y con un flequillo que caía por un costado de su rostro hasta casi la mitad de sus piernas, vestida en motivos similares a una rosa, pero además de ello, contaba con una inmensa sabiduría y sobretodo, un amor enorme por la flora y la fauna.

Por tal motivo, ella, sus comandantes y Pit llegaron a chocar fuerzas debido al odio y el rencor que la diosa tenía hacia la humanidad gracias a la creencia de que esa raza no se preocupaba por la naturaleza.

- _¿De verdad? Entonces supongo que tendrás que disculparnos a Pit y a mí, pero con tanto por hacer para restaurar los daños que dejó Hades en la guerra anterior, creo que nos merecemos un descanso_.

- _¡Ni hablar! ¿Y tú crees que restaurar el orden natural es sencillo? ¡Además yo también ayudé con eso! _

Pit deseó intervenir, pero ante la posibilidad de ser interrumpido nuevamente, concluyó que dejaría que ambas deidades discutieran el asunto; sin embargo, a lo lejos y detrás de él, divisó a unas criaturas voladoras en forma de bellota con un ojo en medio, quienes eran huestes de Viridi.

- Bueno, si tanto las necesitas, ¡veamos quién las consigue primero! - el ángel interrumpió en esa acalorada discusión, y casi como guiñando un ojo al cielo -que en realidad el gesto era una expresión de complicidad hacia Palutena-, preparó su Arco de Plata en manos y giró en el aire un par de veces, quedando en vuelo de espaldas.

Uno por uno comenzó a despacharlos con flechas de luz que se creaban cuando Pit halaba de una cuerda al parecer casi invisible del arco de plata. Pronto miró más y más criaturas provenir de la misma dirección.

- ¡Señorita Palutena! ¿Dónde es? – se apresuró a preguntar el ángel, sintiendo ya el ardiente sol en su cuello, brazos y rostro, giró una vez más para dar la espalda al sol.

- _Si te digo la verdad… quizá bajo tierra, en alguna cueva bajo toda esa arena que ves, debería haber alguna entrada, pero no sé si pueda guiarte hasta ahí, el don de vuelo casi llega a los cinco minutos de límite – _respondió la diosa de luz, un poco cohibida.

- ¿Qué? Entonces… ¡¿tendré que caminar?!

- _Anda, ¡hazlo! ¡Mis hijos ya te esperan! – _interrumpió Viridi. Por "hijos", se refería a las criaturas que formaban su ejército, era usual de ella llamarlos así – _Yo tengo el derecho de tener ese baño, y ustedes no pueden quitármelo, ¿oyeron?_

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Ya veremos Viridi! – respondió Pit, motivado ante la idea de ese baño no literalmente de oro. El tener competencia al menos evitaría su mal humor por estar en un lugar tan caliente, cosa que realmente no era de su agrado.

Palutena hizo descender a Pit sobre una duna de arena que se elevaba por encima de todas las demás.

Una vez con los pies en tierra, el fulgor azul de las alas del ángel se apagó y batieron una vez, para después doblarse y quedar resguardadas en su espalda. Curiosamente, y como casi todo aquél ser con alas, parecían mucho más pequeñas que cuando estaban extendidas, pero por supuesto, dada la incapacidad del ángel de volar sin ayuda, éstas eran un poco más cortas que otros de su misma especie, aunque Pit fuese el único conocido -vivo- hasta la fecha al servicio de un dios.

Pero él se enorgullecía demasiado de ello.

- _Si bajas esa duna y te diriges a la derecha verás algunos pilares de roca, Pit. Prueba a derribarlos todos y tal vez puedas encontrar alguna entrada - _después, la diosa esmeralda pareció analizar algo con detenimiento - … _Mmm…_

El celeste se deslizaba por la duna, disparando a sus costados múltiples flechas de luz a más enemigos que se habían acercado a él flotando, y una vez estuvo abajo notó que la superficie sobre la que estaba de pie era inusualmente más sólida, sorprendiéndose con ello, pues la arena estaba por doquier y sus pies no se hundían cosa que agradecía bastante, ya que al menos no se tendría que preocupar porque la arena caliente entrara entre los dedos de sus pies, pues sus sandalias no eran especialmente diseñadas para terrenos así.

- ¿Sucede algo Señorita Palutena? – preguntó con la mirada fija en tres pilares hechos completamente de un montón de rocas apiladas, que vistos desde arriba formaban un triángulo si se dibujaban líneas que los unieran, aunque no estaban muy separados.

- _No Pit, sólo pensaba que esas cosas no parecen construidas naturalmente - _respondió la mencionada serenamente - _Ten cuidado - _advirtió.

- Sí, ¡siempre, para llegar sano y salvo con usted! – Pit sonrió, y aunque el primero no podía ver a la diosa, él sabía que ella también lo había hecho.

Se encargó de otras dos de esas criaturas y sin perder instante, apuntó a aquellos pilares, esperó un momento y cuando acumuló suficiente energía en la punta de la flecha de luz, el ángel dio un salto hacia adelante y disparó.

La fuerza y el movimiento con la que salió disparada la flecha dio pie a una un poco más grande y sólida, que explotó una vez se estrelló contra el pilar del fondo, y dicha explosión alcanzó a los otros dos, quebrando todos de una sola vez. Ese movimiento era comúnmente conocido por el ángel y la diosa como "disparo en carrera".

- ¡Bien! - gritó Pit con alegría, alzando un puño al aire, duró así unos tres segundos y luego puso una expresión neutra, sin perder la posición - ¿y ahora qué? - cuestionó.

- _Eso ha sido un poco… decepcionante -_ musitó Viridi quien también veía la escena desde su fuente del espejo.

- _Sí, un poco -_ continuó Palutena - _Creí que se abriría alguna compuerta, el Superescáner Celeste debe estar fallando… - _meditó algunos instantes - _Pit, haz una investigación de campo por favor, necesito saber si hay algo más ahí que nos sea útil. No nos retiraremos tan fáciles._

- Sí señorita Palutena, estoy en eso - el ojiazul asintió, curioso.

Dio unos pasos hasta llegar donde se encontraban los ya inexistentes pilares, pero lo único que logró observar fueron algunas rocas de escombros por el suelo y la arena debajo de sus pies que se había dispersado un poco. Pero había algo más debajo de la arena.

- ¿Y esto? - se preguntó el castaño, colocándose de cuclillas y escrudiñando con la mirada atentamente.

Apartó un poco más la arena con la mano derecha y notó algunas letras en un idioma que no conocía, y si sí, aún con ello no sabría qué dirían, pues otra de las limitaciones de Pit era no saber leer.

- _¡No puede ser! ¿Las encontró? - _exclamó Viridi, con ambas manos a la orilla de su fuente de espejo y muy cerca del reflejo sobre el que miraba al chico, esperando ver algo pues la espalda de él no dejaba que ella viera qué es lo que Pit tenía enfrente.

- _Veamos… dice…_ - interrumpió Palutena, pues ella miraba todo en un mejor ángulo que la otra diosa - _… "Para Pit", eso pone. Es curioso, de ahí emana la señal con la que localicé las sales doradas - _cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Señorita Palutena? - llamó el ángel, esperando por instrucciones sin despegar ojo de las marcas. "Ojalá aprendiera a leer", pensaba, con una cara de frustración.

- _Tal vez… ¡quizá alguien puso las arenas sólo para ti! Eso es muy injusto - _reformuló la diosa de la naturaleza.

- _Antes de sacar conclusiones inesperadas, mejor revisa Pit -_ respondió Palutena ante ese comentario con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, deseando que ojalá esa posibilidad fuera incierta. Ella quería ya ese baño con sales doradas, y de cierto modo no podía dejar que sólo fuesen para Pit, aunque siendo alguien tan leal a ella, quizá le dejaría a ella probarlas primero. Después de todo, recordaba que en algunas de las misiones para detener a Viridi, Pit manifestó el amor que tenía hacia las termas.

- Si Señorita Palutena - añadió Pit, como por costumbre.

Pit palpó las marcas con los dedos de la mano derecha y fijó que alrededor de ellas había una delgada línea que hacía un rectángulo, a lo que suponía que parecía alguna especie de resquicio.

Tomó su Arco de Plata y lo separó en dos, que podía ser usado ahora como cuchillas y metió la punta de una de ellas en el espacio y empujó hacia arriba, logrando levantar la "tapa" -que era el mismo rectángulo con las letras en él- y lo que encontró debajo no fueron las esperadas sales doradas.

Una luz muy extraña apareció por un momento saliendo del hueco impidiéndole al ángel observar, pero una vez que el resplandor se detuvo, Pit introdujo la mano en él y lo que encontró fue…

- Señorita Palutena, ¿esto es…? - se puso de pie y le dio vuelta al papel un sinfín de veces, inmensamente sorprendido.

- _Ah, perdona Pit, me distraje un poco… espera, eso… ¡no son las sales!_

_- _Uh… - bueno, esa no era la respuesta que Pit esperaba oír.

/o/o/o/o/

- Eso de ahí no funcionará - susurró Marth, casi estampando el dedo en la hoja que tenía enfrente.

- Te apuesto a que sí - respondió una sonriente Shiida.

- ¿En qué te basas? - cuestionó él, observándola con una mirada inquisitiva y enarcando una ceja.

La mujer jinete de pegaso peliazul poseedora de una belleza envidiable, luchó en la recién terminada guerra contra Medeus al lado del príncipe Marth, quien dirigió a las tropas y combatió al frente, resultando en una victoria llena de sacrificios y desencadenando la libertad de toda Akaneia.

Ella era, además, la princesa de Talys, una isla ubicada al este del continente y donde el príncipe, quien venía de Altea -la isla que pertenecía al estado, fundada por el primer héroe-, se refugió por dos años cuando Doluna -el reino en posesión de Medeus- atacó.

Hacía ya medio año de ello, pero parecía que hubiese sido ayer.

Justo ahora Marth y Shiida, más allá de un debate político, discutían por los adornos que deberían poner en la ceremonia de… su boda.

Así es, boda.

Justo después de la victoria sobre el dragón oscuro, entre los gritos de libertad del vasto reino, las lágrimas de felicidad, las aclamaciones hacia el rey heroico -como se le conoció a Marth desde entonces- y las risas de júbilo, Shiida -quien por cierto es la hija del rey de Talys- se lanzó a los brazos de él, rodeo su cuello con los suyos y le beso suavemente en los labios ante la sorpresa de todos.

Claro, con excepción de sus compañeros de lucha, pues casi todos estaban enterados de los sentimientos de la princesa hacia Marth y esperaban que eso pasara. De hecho habría sido raro que no.

Ambos estaban ahora en uno de los salones del gran castillo de Akaneia, sentados cada quien en una silla alrededor de una mesa circular muy pequeña al medio de la estancia, pero eso sí, muy juntitos, calentándose con uno de los rayos del sol matutino que entraba por una de las grandes ventanas superiores, adornadas con unas largas cortinas rojas recogidas a los lados pero aun así ondulaban con la leve brisa entrante.

Los cabellos del joven se movían ligeramente, y usaba la tiara que su hermana le regaló. Además de eso, vestía la túnica azul turquesa con delgadas líneas amarillas a los costados por encima de una camiseta azul rey de manga larga que tenía el mismo acabado que su pantalón, usando un par de botas altas color del mismo azul. No llevaba ninguna protección adicional, tal como sus guantes o sus hombreras, ni siquiera su capa.

Shiida, por otro lado, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo rubí, unos pantalones cortos de color café y sus medias del mismo tono, además de botines blancos. Su cabello azul un poco más claro y brillante que el de Marth, llegaba liso hasta su media espalda, y sus ojos celestes daban la sensación de serenidad ante cualquiera, pero la verdad ella era muy enérgica. También, se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de todos, como si su corazón albergara una inmensa calidez por todos, pero sólo latía por el Lord a su lado.

La reconstrucción del reino ya estaba en buena marcha, y por así decirlo muy adelantada, pues el avance había sido enorme en tan sólo seis meses, y tanto Shiida como Marth quienes ahora eran "los siguientes monarcas en lista" ocupaban el lugar anteriormente mencionado, que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

- Me baso en que a ti no te gustan demasiado estas flores rosas; se llama _buganvilla_ y sólo crecen en Talys… pero, claro que si no te gusta… - la princesa bajó la mirada.

- A-ah, está bien, si tú las quieres, al final creo que me acabará gustando… - terminó por decir Marth, como rindiéndose, y a decir por la sonrisa de la peliazul parecía que la treta le había salido a la perfección, después de todo ella siempre había sido así, pero sólo por molestar al príncipe de vez en cuando.

Y es que a Marth no le gustaba quedar mal con la gente -como cierto joven hyliano de ropas verdes-, por ello trataba de cumplir cuanto estuviese a su mano; claro, siempre con sabiduría, pues tampoco cumplía los caprichos de todos… con la obvia excepción de Shiida, y en los últimos días, al ser su prometida, se había puesto muy mandilón.

- Jajaja, por lo que veo Marth ya se adelantó al matrimonio - la gruesa voz de Cain, el paladín, resonó por el lugar con un tono de burla, pero en su mirada reflejaba el respeto por el futuro rey.

- ¡Cain! - exclamó Marth, un poco sonrojado, y agachando la mirada. Al poco, dirigió la vista hacia el pelirrojo, con cierta mirada interrogante - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No mi príncipe, nada alarmante, sucede que… - pero fue interrumpido.

Tiki, la "joven" princesa de la raza de los Manakete que ahora residía en el palacio, llegó corriendo y saltó por encima de Cain con una tremenda agilidad. En cuanto cayó al suelo, y con una mirada de angustia miró a Cain, mostrándole la lengua. Luego dirigió la vista a Marth, quien observó la escena -junto con Shiida- con una mirada de "¿eh?".

- ¡Mar-Mar! - gritó la niña peliverde - ¡El visitante que te buscaba ha desaparecido entre los pasillos! Venía justo detrás de mí, insistió en querer darte algo, yo no me fiaba, ¡pero Cain lo dejó pasar! - y en cuanto mencionó el nombre del pelirrojo, lo señaló con un dedo.

- ¡Hey! ¡No tenías que decírselo! - gritó el consejero, pues siempre era víctima de los juegos de Tiki y como siempre, había caído esta ocasión también – Es decir… ¡Iré a buscarlo!

Cain salió corriendo a todo lo que pudo por el lado derecho del corredor, con una mirada semejante a alguien quien está por recibir una regañiza de proporciones astronómicas aunque él, siendo el consejero real fuese quien las efectuara, se imaginaba qué habría dicho su tutor y predecesor, el paladín Jagen.

- Iré también - dijo Marth, levantándose de su silla y sonriendo a Shiida - Me preocupa que sea alguno de los seguidores de Medeus y se haya infiltrado al castillo, pero me pregunto cómo es que pasó por la puerta sin ser visto sospechoso por los guardias en la entrada.

- ¿Preguntas cómo? Mar-Mar, obviamente… ¡caminando! - el mal chiste de Tiki fue seguido por la risa de ella - Si Mar-Mar ayuda, ¡también yo ayudaré! - y tras ello, caminó hasta la puerta a un paso muy calmado, como ignorando la gravedad del asunto

- También voy - sentenció Shiida, poniéndose de pie, pero rápidamente Marth llegó donde ella y colocó la mano derecha en su mejilla, con un gesto de preocupación, lo que hizo que el corazón de la princesa saltara y sus mejillas se pusieran rojitas.

- No, sólo nosotros. Por pequeño que sea el riesgo, no quiero que estés en peligro, así que espérame, ¿sí? Volveré pronto - explicó el joven, siempre con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

- P-pero podría decir lo mismo de ti… - Marth la calló colocando un dedo con gentileza en sus labios, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa.

- No Shiida, estaré bien, además - hizo una breve pausa, mirando las hojas revueltas en la mesa - Podrías elegir el vestido mientras que no estoy… ¿no crees? - le guiñó el ojo, y sin esperar a que ella respondiese, rápidamente agarró un estoque colgado de las paredes que servía de adorno y que por ende no tenía filo alguno, para después salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a una Shiida totalmente roja y mirando a un punto en el vacío.

Marth, caminando con la espada en guardia por los pasillos a trote lento, estaba atento a cualquier mínimo ruido, pero su mente estaba repasando sus propias palabras de hasta hace un momento, pues él mismo no sabía que pudiese ser tan… galán.

"_El vestido_…", pensaba.

Imaginó un poco a Shiida con un vestido blanco lleno de encajes allí y allá por doquier, como era típico de ella usar algunas prendas así.

Le recordaba a cierta joven que conoció en un torneo que solían denominar Smash Bros, y quien conoció por primera vez en Brawl, aunque hubiese conocido a su antepasada en Melee, y que por cierto, era rubia. Sin embargo, con la joven que conoció en Brawl había formado una amistad un tanto cordial, más que nada por el estatus de ambos que si bien nada tenía que ver, los dos se llevaban de manera amable, con respeto y admiración.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto divisó una figura encapuchada en una túnica de color café ingresar a una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Más exactamente, donde Marth dormía.

"_Te atrapé, ladrón", _gritó triunfal para sus adentros. Una vez frente a la puerta ahora cerrada, la pateó con fuerza abriéndola de golpe, pero extrañamente se encontró con que su habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Ni su cama bien almidonada, ni las cortinas, ni los muebles alrededor estaban fuera de su lugar.

Todo en un perfecto orden.

Rápidamente fue alcanzado por algunos soldados preguntando si todo estaba bien, pues tremendo patadón se escuchó por así decirlo en medio palacio. También Tiki y Cain se unieron.

Marth avanzó minuciosamente -nunca se esperó caminar así de prevenido por su propia habitación-, observando todo el lugar, y lo primero que hizo fue abrir su clóset, pero tampoco halló rastro. Todo seguía igual.

Con excepción de una sola cosa que notó hasta momentos después.

Se dirigió a su pequeña mesita de noche y observó un sobre encima de ella. Al instante supo qué era; dejó el estoque en la cama y, bastante motivado, lo abrió.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? :'3

Sigamos el juego, ¿qué personaje creen que sigue?

¡También acepto sugerencias! Y aunque sean visitantes sin usuarios, dejenme su review! Estría muy agradecido, así puedo crecer como escritor para deleitarles en cuanto pueda.

¡Esperen por el próximo capítulo!


End file.
